Le coup de l'ascenseur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Deadpool et Cable sont coincés dans un ascenseur qui se met à rétrécir. Comment s'en sortiront-ils, collés l'un contre l'autre ?


**Titre** : Le coup de l'ascenseur  
**Auteur** : AndersAndrew

**Fandom** : Cable & Deadpool (Marvel)  
**Persos/Couple** : Cable/Deadpool  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclaimer** : Cable & Deadpool est un comics appartenant à la société Marvel.  
**Prompt** : Deapool/Cable. Coincés tout les deux dans un endroit clos : ascenseur, île déserte, laboratoire de savant fou...  
**Commentaire** : J'ai la certitude qu'il s'agit d'une invention d'Arcade. Il en a toujours voulu à Deadpool d'être un meilleur assassin que lui...

* * *

« Je crois que j'adore les ascenseurs. C'est toujours l'occasion de se retrouver dans des situations intéressantes. », déclara Deadpool à lui-même, un pied sur un mur, les mains sur l'autre, pour les empêcher de se refermer comme un piège lent et mortel, les réduisant, lui et son compagnon, en purée.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à qualifier cette situation d'intéressante. Périlleuse. Ennuyeuse à la limite, rétorqua Cable, pince-sans-rire, en retenant à bout de bras le plafond qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Inexorablement, la cabine s'étrécissait, et bientôt, Nate se retrouva presque plié en deux, tel un Atlas sous le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Wade, quant à lui, émit un sifflement, le nez à deux centimètres de l'entrejambe de son camarade.

- Mince, c'est la première fois que je te vois sous cette angle. Je ne t'appellerais plus jamais Priscilla.

- Tu pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose au lieu de bavarder inutilement, le coupa le Visiteur du futur beaucoup plus musclé que son homologue venu de l'Hexagone.

Le plafond descendit encore d'un cran et Deadpool se retrouva le nez contre le ventre de Cable. Il se dégagea vivement.

- Ok, je gère.

Avec difficulté, il parvînt à extraire son katana de son étui ; la manœuvre lui coûta de se déboîter l'épaule, mais ça en valait la peine – et puis il avait le facteur régénérant. Il planta son arme dans le panneau de contrôle, qui produisit une gerbe d'étincelles ; les boutons et la plaque métallique tombèrent sur la moquette dans un bruit mat. Nathan s'empressa de bidouiller quelques fils sous le regard pressant du mercenaire. Le piège s'arrêta de fonctionner, évitant ainsi de les transformer en jus d'humain bien grumeleux.

- On est un petit peu à l'étroit, je trouve, signala Wade en remettant son épaule en place dans un craquement de cartilage et d'os.

Il avait l'habitude.

« Bel euphémisme. On a l'impression d'être une sardine en conserve ! Sors-nous de là ! »

- J'avoue que c'est assez gênant, répliqua Nate, tellement plié que sa bouche était tout près du visage de Wade, son torse reposant contre son crâne.

Ce dernier tourna la tête, frissonnant.

- Natie-chou, si tu me parles d'aussi près, ça peut devenir encore plus embarrassant...

- Je prends le risque, fit Cable en souriant à demi.

« C'est rare de le voir aussi taquin, mais sans doute est-il de bonne humeur. Peut-être parce qu'il manque de situations intéressantes. Ou alors, juste après, il a un rendez-vous avez sa masseuse. Hmmm, massage. Des mains pleines d'huile parfumée pressant son dos musclé, le faisant gémir...»

« Arrête, je vais bander ! »

- Quel grand homme !, ricana l'assassin en s'échappant des réflexions pour le moins dérangeantes qui peuplaient son esprit en vrac.

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, je te rappelle.

« Oh mon dieu, il vient de te faire un sous-entendu sexuel, j'ai pas rêvé ! »

« Je suis hétéro ! »

« Et alors ? Bea Arthur n'est pas disponible, et Cable est vachement sexy, il faut bien le reconnaître... »

« Je ne veux pas ! Ma machine à fantasmes est alimentée par Bea depuis tant d'années ! »

« Ouais ben justement, il serait peut-être temps de changer. Le changement, c'est maintenant ! »

« Et ta mère ? »

- La ferme tous les deux, marmonna Wade. Ou trois. Bref !

Nathan réussit à se mouvoir dans l'habitacle, provoquant quelques frictions plutôt agréables qui firent se raidir l'ami Deadpool. Le soldat moitié cyborg s'empara du katana pour faire levier entre les portes de l'ascenseur, et essaya de les ouvrir en forçant dessus.

- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, chuchota Nates. A propos de Bea Arthur et tout ça, ajouta-t-il, alors que Wade ne pouvait voir que sa nuque. Sa nuque virile au duvet blanc. Sa nuque écarlate.

Le mercenaire à la grande bouche se cacha le visage dans la main, désespéré.

- Oh nooon, Bea, tu me manques tant !


End file.
